


Run Away With Me

by midnightstarlightwrites



Series: Songs in the Key of Fluff [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Kissing, Marriage, Plagg is suffering, Romance, a bet, adrien is a massive dork, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstarlightwrites/pseuds/midnightstarlightwrites
Summary: “I bet we can sneak out of here.”Marinette smirked, twirling under his arm and leaning forwards to whisper, low and downright seductive. “Is that a challenge, Kitty? Because you know I can sneak out before you.”“Oh? Is that a fact?” Adrien countered, eyebrow raised as he pressed a hand to the small of Marinette’s back and the pair continued to dance across the ballroom.At another boring part hosted by Gabriel, newlyweds Adrien and Marinette decide to sneak out. Shenanigans ensue.





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! The last in the series! ^_^ It's been so much fun to write these drabbles!
> 
> This drabble is based on [Run Away With Me by Carly Rae Jepsen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TeccAtqd5K8)
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Run Away with Me

“I bet we can sneak out of here.”

Adrien hadn’t really been thinking as he said it, too preoccupied by the music, the girl in his arms, and the dress she wore as it sparkled in the light of the chandeliers above.

They’d been talking about how boring the party was, even with their friends there. Once upon a time, Adrien had been dragged to Gabriel’s parties. He’d had to contend with dull conversations and stuffy men in suits alone. Always alone.

Now was different. Now he had his new wife by his side and his friends nearby. He was older, able to stake more a claim into his father’s company, make his own choices.

He wasn’t alone any more.

But even the greatest of loves, the best of friends, couldn’t salvage such a dull evening.

Marinette smirked, twirling under his arm and leaning forwards to whisper, low and downright seductive. “Is that a challenge, Kitty? Because you know I can sneak out before you.”

“Oh? Is that a fact?” Adrien countered, eyebrow raised as he pressed a hand to the small of Marinette’s back and the pair continued to dance across the ballroom. For a moment, Adrien wondered if he was making a mistake. He always loved dancing with his wife (his wife! He still hadn’t gotten over that fact) so maybe it wasn’t _such_ a bad night after all…

Then he spotted his father glancing his way, eyebrow quirked, and his mood quickly soured. Over the years, he’d come to know his father’s eyebrows well and the look he was sending Adrien right then spoke volumes. ‘ _Hurry up and finish dancing with your wife so we can make small talk with the head of Tigeress magazine.’_

Ugh.

“It is,” Marinette interrupted his musings, her lips quirked, her eyes sparkling with challenge. The creeping promise of adventure bubbled inside him, made his breath quicken, and Adrien leaned close. “First one to the Eiffel Tower is the winner?”

Adrien grinned. “You’re on, Princess.”

She wasted no time. Before the song even ended, Marinette swivelled on her heels, laughing and disappearing into the crowd of people. Adrien chuckled, following hot on her heels and feeling very much like the teenage boy who’d found a miraculous for the first time.

His father was still watching, probably expecting Adrien to go straight over to him, but Adrien had other plans. “Nino!” he cried, patting his friend on the back far too roughly, and making him cough up his drink, something which Adrien didn’t notice in his haste. “Can you distract my father for me? I’ve got a bet going with Marinette.”

“You’re kidding,” Nino replied, jaw dropping in horror. “Your dad still freaks me out and you know it! You’d really use me as part of your weird superhero foreplay? _Why_ would you play me like this bro?!”

“I’ll come to the studio with you tomorrow. I’ll spend all day there,” Adrien begged, aware of how much time he was wasting. The seconds on his watch ticked away, mocking him, and he could feel vibrations from his jacket pocket. Plagg was laughing at him.

Nino beamed at the prospect of Adrien breaking his schedule and spending time with him at his music studio, and Adrien knew he’d won the first battle. His father was going to kill him for ditching the party regardless, so he might as well commit the sin of cancelling meetings too.

“No problem my guy!” Nino chirped, gulping down the last remnants of his champagne glass. “But can you tell Alya where I’ve gone? Last I saw her, Mari was pulling her away for some kind of emergency. Guessing that’s part of your bet?”

Adrien froze, the elation of his early win forgotten. If Marinette had asked Alya for help, she was probably halfway towards the Eiffel Tower by now. _Son of a-_

He hurried away, ignoring the calls of the fashion elite, and rushing to the nearest side room to transform…

Only to be completely blindsided by the vision of his wife, hanging upside-down outside the large, open window.

Adrien smirked, slinking towards Ladybug with all the Chat Noir-like grace he could muster. “And here I was thinking you had a head start. Or did you start this game just so you could make out with me in the-”

Grabbing him by the collar, Ladybug put an end to his boasts with a forceful tug, crashing their lips together, and Adrien melted. His whole body felt alive under her lips, at the idea of being caught doing something so scandalous.

It was as he wrapped his arms around her, determined to deepen the kiss, that Ladybug pulled away. Giggling at his dishevelled, braindead state, she gave on yank of her yoyo and disappeared skyward.

Adrien was outraged. “Hey no fair!” he cried, leaning out the window to call across the street to her. “You can’t do the Spiderman kiss and run away! That’s not very _sports-meown-like_!”

“I can and will!” she called back with a wave. “Besides, it was Alya’s idea! Later Mary Jane!”

Whilst Adrien was still gaping after her like a fish out of water, Plagg floated out of Adrien’s pocket with a mortified frown.

“How did you two get _more_ disgusting after you married?” he whined, looking in the direction Ladybug had gone. “I thought married people were supposed to hate each other!”

“That’s only bad American sitcoms Plagg,” Adrien swooned despite himself. “Now hurry up and transform me!”

They met at the topmost part of the tower. The wind up there was more bracing, but neither of them cared. By that time, Ladybug had indeed reached the tower before him, standing by the faint glow of the moon, proud and confident, and making Chat Noir fall in love all over again.

“So, guess you lost huh?” Ladybug teased, flicking his bell.

Chat Noir shook his head, wrapping his arms around her again. “No, My Lady,” he replied, kissing her. “Not even a little bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it for the Songs in the Key of Fluff series! Thanks so much for reading it!
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr!](http://midnightstarlightwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
